monsterhunterfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Aseet
Monster Hunter ase puut (myös online aseet) Weapon Trees Great Swords Iron Sword: Iron Sword | Iron Sword+ | Iron Katana --------------| | | Iron Katana "Grace" Buster Sword | | Iron Katana "Gospel" Buster Sword+ | | Eager Cleaver Buster Blade | |---------------- Defender | | Ravager Blade Defender+ | | Ravager Blade+ Sentinel | Lacerator Blade | Tactical Blade ------------| | Lacerator Blade + Rusted Sword: Rusted Great Sword | Tarnished Great Sword | Legendary Great Sword | Ancient Blade Finblade (online only): Finblade | Finblade+ | Plesioth Water Sword Bone Blade: Bone Blade | Bone Blade + | Serpentblade -----------| | Vile Serpentblade Agito | | Great Serpentblade Agito+ | Dragon Agito | |--------------- Redwing | | Golem Blade Rathalos Firesword | Golem Blade+ | Siegmund -----------------| | Valkyrie Blade | Sieglinde Bone: Bone | Large Bone Dragonsword (online only): Fire Dragonsword | Red Dragonsword Dragonslayer (online only): Dragonslayer | Dragon Massacre | Eternal Annihilator Halberd (online only): Halberd | Halberd+ | Judgment | Executioner | Executioner+ | Dark Scythe | Tormentor Bone Katana (online only): Bone Katana "Wolf" | |-------------------- Black Katana MK. I | | Bone Katana "Shark" Black Katana MK. II | Bone Katana "Dragon" | Divine Slasher Joke Weapon (online only): Frozen Tuna Event Weapon (Online only): GMR Chrome Heart Hammers Iron Hammer: Iron Hammer | Iron Hammer+ | War Hammer | Bone Axe---------------------|--------------------Spiked Hammer | | | Bone Axe+ War Hammer+ Spiked Hammer+ | | | Bone Broadaxe War Mace Shell Hammer | | Iron Striker Graviton Hammer | Iron Striker+ | Iron Impact | Iron Impact+ Rusted Hammer: Rusted Hammer | Tarnished Hammer | Legendary Hammer | Breath Core Hammer Bone Club: Bone Club | Great Bone Club Gunhammer (online only): Gunhammer Prototype | Dead Revolver Bone Hammer: Bone Hammer | Bone Hammer+ | Diablo Hammer--------------| | | Diablo Hammer+ Cyclo-Hammer | | Diablo Maul Cyclo-Hammer+ | | Finishing Hammer Atlas Hammer | |---------------------- Jail Hammer | | Skullcrusher Jail Hammer+ | | Skullcrusher+ Prison Hammer | | Kut-Ku Chin Binder Mace | Kut-Ku Jaw Crystal Hammer (online only): Crystal Hammer | Crystal Nova | Gigaton Hammer | Gigaton Hammer+ | Titan Hammer Anvil Hammer (online only): Anvil Hammer | Earthshaker | Onslaught Hammer Dragon Destroyer (online only): Dragon Destroyer | Dragonbreaker Joke Weapons (online only): Teddybear Cactus Creamer Event Weapons (Online only) Enormous Ham Lances Iron Lance: Iron Lance | Iron Lance+ | |--------------------------Bone Javelin | | Knight Lance Bone Javelin+ | | Knight Lance+ Spiked Spear | Knight Spear | Paladin Lance | Paladin Lance+ | Rampart | Babel Spear Rusted Lance: Rusted Lance | Tarnished Lance | Legendary Lance | Undertaker Diablo Horn (online only): Diablo Horn | Diablo Horn+ | Diablo Spear Aqua Spear: Aqua Spear | Aqua Spear+ Iron Knight (online only): Iron Knight's Pike | Steel Knight's Pike | Dragon Knight's Pike | Grayburg Javelin Venom Lance (online only): Venom Lance | Venom Lance+ | Venom Spear | Gravios Spear Lullaby Spear: Lullaby Spear | Requiem Spear | Nightmare Gunlance (online only): Gunlance Prototype | Gatling Lance Dark Lance (online only): Dark Lance | Dark Lance+ | Dark Spear | Shock Lance | Trident Bone Lance: Bone Lance | Bone Lance+ | Red Tail-------------------| | | Red Tail+ Longhorn | | Hellfire Longhorn+ | | Spear of Prominence Long Tusk | |------------------------Crimson Lance | | Barbarian Tusk Crimson War Pike | Barbarian Tusk+ | Barbaroi Tusk | Ogre Tusk Dragon Lance (online only): Dragonlance | Dragoon Lord | Black Dragon Spear Joke Weapon (online only): Vacuum Sucker Native Spear Weapon with its own category (online only): Valhalla Sheild and Swords Hunter's Knife: Hunter's Knife | Hunter's Knife+ | Hunter's Dagger------------| | | Hunter's Dagger+ Serpent Bite | | Assassin's Dagger Serpent Bite+ | | Twin Dagger---------- |----------------------Hydra Bite (See Dual | | | Swords ) Poison Axe Viper Bite Hydra Bite+ | | | Poison Battleaxe Viper Bite+ Deadly Poison | Death Prize Bone Kris: Bone Kris | Bone Kris+ | Weary Finsword-----------------------------Crimson Club | | | Weary Finsword+ Bonepick Monoblos Club | | Sandman Finsword Bonepick+ | Bonespike | Bone Scythe--------------------------------Corona (See Dual Swords) | Red Saber | Red Saber+ | Flame Falchion | Blazing Falchion Hero's Blade: Hero's Blade | Master's Blade Rusted Sword: Rusted Sword | Tarnished Sword | Legendary Sword | Eternal Strife Studded Club (Online only): Studded Club | Studded Club+ | Dual Diablo-------------- (See Dual Swords) | Spiked Bat Dragonbuster (Online only): Dragonbuster | Dragonblood | Black Dragon Sword Thunderbane (Online only): Thunderbane | Thunderbane+ | Frightbane | Thundertip Joke Weapons (Online only): Kitchen Knife: Kitchen Knife | Iron Chefblade Event Weapons (Online Only): Catspaw: Catspaw | Catburglar Kirin Bolt: Kirin Bolt | Kirin Bolt+ | Kirin Bolt Mega | Kirin Bolt Ultimus Duals Twin Dagger (Continued from the Hunter's Knife tree under Swords): Twin Dagger | Twin Dagger+ | Hurricane | Hurricane+ | Cyclone Bone Scythe (Continued from the Bone Kris tree under Swords): Bone Scythe | Bone Scythe+ | Gradios---------------| | | Gradios+ Cutlass | | Gradios Ultimus Cutlass+ Dual Diablo (Continued from Studded Club): Dual Diablo | Dual Diablo+ Dual Tomahawk (Online only): Dual Tomahawk | Insector------------------------------------Guild Rapier | | | Insector+ Dual Tomahawk+ Guild Rapier+ | Guild Saber Double Dragon (Online only): Double Dragon | Dual Dragon Ultimus Event Weapons (Online only): Prototype Saw-Slicer: Prototype Saw-Slicer | Guillotine